Muppet Wiki:Images Wanted
This page is a place to list pages that need images -- either because we don't have a picture on that page, or because we need a better quality picture. Listing pages here may encourage other contributors to scan and upload their pictures. Note: Preferred image size, especially for character pages, is 300 pixels or larger. If you have a smaller image and can't resize it or replace it with a larger one, feel free to ask someone else for help. If you upload a picture that's on this list, please take it off the list. And thank you! Albums *The Frog Prince (soundtrack) *The Great Muppet Caper (soundtrack) -- LP version *Jim Henson Presents Silly Songs Books *Baby-Sitting with Big Bird *Big Bird Meets the Orchestra *Big Bird Visits Navajo Country *The Disaster on Wheels *Ernie's Telephone Call *First Steps *First Times *How to Get to Sesame Street -- better quality *Jim Henson: From Puppets to Muppets *Just Joking *Kermit, Save the Swamp! *The Monsters' Picnic *My Name Is Oscar the Grouch *Oscar's Grouchy Day *Ready, Set, Go! A Counting Book *Scooter Can't Read *Sesame Street's Mother Goose Rhymes *TV or Not TV *What Big Bird's Toes Know *The Whole Wide World: A Question and Answer Book *Who's Who on Sesame Street *Wubba-Wubba Woo! Merchandise *Carl's Jr. Muppet Parade of Stars Toys bag with adult Skeeter on it *Most of the Scandecor posters *Most of the Sigma Ceramics *Play-Along Video: Wow, You're a Cartoonist! -- better quality *Play-Along Video: Mother Goose Stories -- better quality *Play-Along Video: Neat Stuff… To Know and Do -- better quality *Play-Along Video: Hey, You're as Funny as Fozzie Bear -- better quality *Play-Along Video: Peek-A-Boo: A Big Surprise for Little People -- better quality *Playhouse Video: Children's Songs and Stories *Playhouse Video: Fozzie's Muppet Scrapbook *Playhouse Video: The Kermit and Piggy Story *Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume I -- see volume II *Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume III -- see volume II *Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume IV -- see volume II *Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume V -- see volume II Characters The Muppet Show *Boo Mortmorkinson *The Bouncing Borcellino Brothers *Butch the Tiger *Canary *Cynthia Birdley *Eric the Parrot, including as penguin *The Falling Alfonsos *Muppet Furniture from the Vincent Price episode of The Muppet Show *Gawain the Frog *Goat *Harold the Woodpecker *Hashim *Horn *Humpty Dumpty (better size) *Jabberwock (better size) *Professor Salamander *The Queen from the Twiggy episode of The Muppet Show *The Raggmopps *Spaghetti *The Teeterini Family *Thudge McGerk *Two-Headed Singer Recurring Sketches *Muppet Labs :*Robot Politician :*Exploding Clothes :*Banana Sharpener :*Luggage Compressor :*Milking Machine :*Pet Converter Muppets Tonight *The Bird Announcer *Composta Heap *Ernest Pleth *Francois Fromage and his Dancing Cheeses *The Rock Lobsters *Snorty The Jim Henson Hour *Beard *The Extremes *Flash *Ubu Muppet Movies *The Swedish Chef in pignose from Muppet Treasure Island *Samuel Arrow from Muppet Treasure Island *Donny Dodo (larger image) from Follow That Bird *Marie Dodo (larger image) from Follow That Bird Sesame Street *Abby Cadabby *Alfred the Duck *Annette Monster *Annie *Aunt Chloe *Baby Big Bird *Baby Breeze *Baby Elmo *Baby Prairie Dawn *Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk *Biff *Big Bad Wolf, the Blue (Herry Monster) version *Chicago the Lion *Chip and Dip *Clementine *Countess Dahling von Dahling *Cousin Bear *David Finch *Dr. Thad and the Medications *Ernest the Grouch *Ethel Mermaid *Any missing Elmo Variants (from Elmo's World) *The Fastest Person in the Kingdom *Fay Ray as animals (especially "Kermit the Dog") *Felix the Grouch *Frankie Monster *Furline Huskie *Goldilocks *Googel *Grand High Triangle Lover *Grandpa Grouch *The Smartest Person in the Kingdom *Telly Monster as Telly Bear Bear in the Big Blue House *Luna - fourth season *Mama Duck *Miss Maxwell *Ray the Sun *Shadow Dog City *Colleen Barker *Ace Yu *Terri Springer *Pomeroy *Officer Fuzzy Fraggle Rock *Cantus the Minstrel (better size) *Skenfrith Muppet Babies *Baby Kermit *Baby Animal *Baby Beaker *Baby Bunsen *Baby Gonzo *Baby Robin *Baby Scooter *Uncle Statler Muppet Kids * Animal (Muppet Kids) * Beaker (Muppet Kids) * Bean Bunny (Muppet Kids) * Bunsen (Muppet Kids) * Fozzie's Dad * Fozzie's Mom * Freddie Bear * Rowlf (Muppet Kids) * Scooter and Skeeter's Dad * Skeeter (Muppet Kids) Land of Gorch *King Ploobis *Queen Peuta *The Mighty Favog *Vazh Human Characters *Captain Flint *Charlie the Ogre *Hiroshi *Long John Silver *Mrs. Bluveridge *Princess Melora *Savion *Sir Robin the Brave Other * Adult Skeeter from Carl's Jr. promotion Muppet Mentions *''An American Werewolf in London'' - Muppet Show scene, Frank Oz cameo *''Being There'' - the Sesame Street scene, Fran Brill *''The Blues Brothers'' - Muppet toys scene, Frank Oz cameo Locations/Props *Day Care Center *Boomerang Fish *The Admiral Benbow Inn (interior) *Gobo and Wembley's Room (as it is today) Category:Muppet Wiki